1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a feed device for stacks of paper, plastic material and the like. The device comprises a transport unit having a supporting member for the stack and at least one transport element for transporting the stack to a separating unit that has at least one rotatably driven feed drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to transport stacks comprised of vertically positioned sheets by means of a transport unit and to remove sheets individually from this stack. Since sheets are continuously removed, a gap results that must be closed so that the stack can still rest against the feed drum. The stack is monitored by means of a sensor. The stack rests on transport belts that are arranged stationarily. The transport belts are used for transporting the stack. The feed devices operate imprecisely and load the stack only unsatisfactorily. The spacing of the stack from the feed drum is measured by means of light sensors, inductive sensors or the like. Because of the switching hysteresis of the sensors, the pressure with which the stack rests against the feed drum changes constantly. This causes faulty removals or the simultaneous removal of two or three sheets from the stack.